


忙裡偷情請注意音量

by Kris_House



Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 歡樂, 異形
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 小學三年級的時候，有個女同學說她想要一個弟弟或妹妹，但她爸媽一直沒有生下一胎。後來我才知道，原來她一直都跟她父母睡同一張床。作為一個早熟的孩子，我睿智地看出了問題所在，跟她說如果她想要弟弟或妹妹，那她晚上得自己睡一個房間，讓她爸媽知道她已經長大了。幾個月後，她喜孜孜地告訴我她媽媽肚子裡懷了一對龍鳳胎，之後她就要有弟弟和妹妹了。她父母可能是憋壞了。我也快憋壞了。
Relationships: 張育書/張育遠
Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928992
Kudos: 2





	忙裡偷情請注意音量

小學三年級的時候，有個女同學說她想要一個弟弟或妹妹，但她爸媽一直沒有生下一胎。後來我才知道，原來她一直都跟她父母睡同一張床。

作為一個早熟的孩子，我睿智地看出了問題所在，跟她說如果她想要弟弟或妹妹，那她晚上得自己睡一個房間，讓她爸媽知道她已經長大了。

幾個月後，她喜孜孜地告訴我她媽媽肚子裡懷了一對龍鳳胎，之後她就要有弟弟和妹妹了。

她父母可能是憋壞了。

我也快憋壞了。

現在，大哥剛把手伸進我的睡褲，門口就突然傳來敲門的聲音，我嘆了口氣，拍了拍大哥的手臂。

他心不甘情不願地抽出手，替我整理了一下睡衣，之後喊了聲：「進來。」

維持原形的一號緊張地進門──別問我怎麼看出他緊張的，我就是看得出來──然後沿著床腳爬了上來，在床尾的木板上縮成一個球。

「變形又出問題了？」

他點點頭。

「別太擔心，你還沒有完全成熟。」我把他捧了起來，放在我的肚子上，「Z 先生說在成長期間變形失靈很正常，上次的事情又讓你的身體變得比較不穩定，再過一陣子就好了。」

一號發出一聲嗚咽，攤成一塊餅。

「沒事沒事，別怕啊。」我摸了摸身上的果凍餅，「我們都在這呢。」

突然變不了形對他而言大概就像人類突然忘了怎麼呼吸一樣可怕，我也不怪他會來尋求安慰，就連一貫嚴格的大哥也狠不下心把他關在門外。

這大概就是當爸爸的感覺。（雖然他們還是會叫成「媽媽」。）

即便如此，幾個月沒好好做愛還是讓我們都有點欲求不滿，畢竟我們都還是精力旺盛的年輕人，只是英年早育。

我又嘆了口氣，拿起手機傳訊息給大哥。

小遠：不然下次直接進入正題？我可以自己先準備準備

阿書：怎麼個準備法？

小遠：讓你可以直接進來的準備，十幾分鐘我們應該還湊得出來

阿書：假日檢查的時候？

小遠：你放心嗎？

阿書：不放心，不然檢查之後吧，他們通常會睡個半個小時，讓三弟幫忙顧一下

小遠：好，說定了

養孩子的生活就是如此沒有情趣。

或者該說需要自己創造情趣。

這就是為什麼星期天一早，我會在身體裡插著肛塞的狀態下矜持地坐在客廳裡，看著大哥上前應門。

媽的，今天以諾也來了。

作為實驗室養的小怪物中資歷最深的一個，他似乎具備許多我們家兩個孩子還沒學會的技能，我經常覺得他能莫名其妙知道很多他不該知道的事情，也不知道是什麼原因。

他一進門就用好奇的眼神看了我一眼，我低下頭，假裝認真地摸著懷裡兩隻博美。

「早安。」Z 先生脫下大衣掛在門口的架子上， 大步走進客廳，以諾緊跟在他後頭，三哥則是在大哥的幫助下默默把檢查用的儀器搬進門，「義豪和爾皓這幾天狀況怎麼樣？」

「就跟之前一樣，義豪的狀況比較不穩定。」我揉揉他的耳朵，「爾皓似乎恢復得差不多了。」

「一開始義豪也比較晚開始變形，他在這方面的掌控力本來就比較不成熟一點。」Z 先生把一號接了過去，對以諾招招手，「幫我測試他的變形時間。」

以諾點點頭，在眨眼之間就變成了原形，和我們家兩位比起來大概大了六七倍。

「加油。」我拍拍一號的頭，「不用緊張，這只是檢查。」

他從 Z 先生的懷裡跳到地上，在以諾面前變回原形，伸出一隻小觸手比了個 OK 的手勢。

「三、二、一。」

Z 先生一倒數結束，以諾就一瞬間幻化成一盆樹苗，幾秒之後一號也變成了一樣的樹苗。

「三、二、一。」

以諾變成了獵豹，一號掙扎了一下，但也成功變成了一隻小獵豹。

之後以諾又幻化成黃金獵犬、小提琴、玫瑰花和手機，最後是我的模樣，一號對於沒有幻化過也沒有觀察過的小提琴不熟悉，花了點時間變形，變成我的時候倒是動作很快，但形體有點不穩。

「沒什麼大礙。」變回自己熟悉模樣的以諾說：「暫時不穩定而已，發展沒有延遲。」

「嗯，應該再一個多月就能恢復常態了。」Z 先生在頁面上寫寫畫畫，接著用筆頭敲了敲筆記本，「緊張反而會妨礙變形，影響到信心造成惡性循環就不好了，麻煩最近多多關注和鼓勵他。」

「會的。」我說：「謝謝。」

之後 Z 先生又為一號二號進行了常規的檢查，注意力集中之下我都要忘了自己身體裡插著什麼東西了，直到我站起來要送 Z 先生和以諾出門，以諾湊到我耳邊低聲說了句：「之後跟我分享一下成效吧？我也讓 Z 試試。」

我僵了一下，推開他咧嘴笑著的臉。

他果然發現了。

「慢走。」我皺起鼻子對他做出滾開的手勢，他挑眉一笑，伸手環住 Z 的腰，跟著他走出大門。

「什麼意思？」二號化成人形跳到我腳邊，「以諾叔叔好奇怪。」

「別聽他的話。」我摸摸他的頭，伸手讓一號爬到我手臂上，「好了，午睡時間，我們回你們臥室。」

這個時候我沒有想到二號是怎麼聽見以諾對我說的話的。

***

把兩隻小怪物哄睡之後我叮囑三哥看好他們，拉著大哥回房，直接走進浴室把門鎖上。走路時的拉扯蹭動讓我心癢難耐，只想立刻讓他進來幹我。

「這樣偷偷摸摸的。」我一邊說一邊扯下褲子和內褲，「簡直像是在偷情。」

大哥低笑了聲，把我抱到洗手台的平台上，冰涼的觸感讓我顫抖了下，他伸手輕碰著我被肛塞撐大的穴口。

「沒時間摸了。」我直接把肛塞拔了出來，發出淫糜的水聲，「硬了就快點戴套。」

「好。」他噙著笑，拉開拉鍊解放他已經抬起頭的性器，我拆了個保險套遞給他，看著他迅速套弄了幾下陰莖，之後套上保險套，抓著我的大腿插了進來。

我連忙閉上嘴避免自己叫出聲，整個早上都含著肛塞的甬道沒有任何阻力，直接把大哥火熱的勃起吸了進去。「嘶──」大哥把我放倒在洗手台上，掐著我的腰直接開始大開大闔的操幹，我緊咬著唇忍住呻吟，他用手指撬開我的牙關，「別咬，會受傷。」

「哈啊。」我緊抓著洗手台的邊緣，「我會忍不住──」

「我幫你摀著。」他說，用右手蓋住我的嘴巴，性器在我體內奮力抽插，發出悶悶的撞擊聲，「啊，這樣看起來好像我在對你做壞事。」

我彎起眼睛對他笑，用雙腿夾著他的上身，他彎下腰，讓我抱住他的肩膀。

「小遠，你今天特別敏感。」

他用左手捏了下我的乳尖，挺動的節奏放緩下來，但進得更深，動作更重。

「這裡一直在收縮。」我可以感覺到他的指間滑過我們身體相接的地方，然後他調整角度輾過我的敏感點，「在吸我。」

他拿開摀著我的手，改為將食指和中指插進我口中，隨著下身的動作在我嘴巴裡抽插。我像是替他口交時那樣含著他的手指，「不夠。」我含糊地說。他低罵了聲，把無名指也插了進來，調整下身的角度迅速戳刺。

「大哥──」我含糊不清地呻吟著，把他的手指吞得更深。他的硬挺不斷刺激著我的敏感點，濕熱的嘴含住我的乳頭舔弄，快感讓我全身肌肉繃緊，穴口收縮吸吮著入侵的性器。大哥在我胸口粗喘著氣，濕熱的呼吸灑在我敏感的乳頭上。

我用腿夾了下他的腰，催促他再用力一點。他笑了聲，抽出手指把我的頭按在他肩上，接著抓著我的大腿奮力操幹。我咬住他的肩膀來堵住自己的嘴，像是害怕被快感淹沒一樣緊抱住他的背，整個浴室裡迴盪著他低低的喘息、肉體相撞的悶響和性器在我體內進出的水聲。

比平時都要劇烈的高潮讓我全身無力，他抓著我的大腿繼續抽插，臉上的紅一路向下蔓延到胸口，我伸手碰了下他的嘴角，之後抱著他的脖子吻他。

他慢條斯理地和我交換唾液，下身的挺動卻絲毫沒有慢下來。

「育遠──」

他低吼著射了出來，抓著我的手一瞬間爆起青筋，卻絲毫沒有加重力道。我心裡一暖，抱著他吞下他的喘息。

「我喜歡你。」我低聲說：「真的。」

大哥無聲笑了，雙眼泛著暖意，「我也喜歡你。」

***

清洗過後我和大哥換上乾淨的衣服，結果一打開房間的門就發現三哥站在門外。

我心虛地僵了下。

「怎麼了嗎？」大哥鎮定地問，唯一不鎮定的是他發紅的耳根。

三哥張了張嘴，像是不知道該怎麼解釋才好，之後乾脆對我們招了招手，把我們帶到一號和二號的房間。

他們兩個跪坐在房間中央，一模一樣的兩張臉抬頭看著我們。

三哥直接逃跑到客廳去了，我有不好的預感。

「媽──爸爸。」二號說：「你們想要……」

他頓了頓，像是在用力回想該用什麼詞才對，「做人類喜歡彼此才會做的事情的時候──」

我嗆得咳了起來，大哥一邊拍我的背，一邊尷尬地撇開頭。

「可以在門外掛襪子。」二號說，像是在認可自己的表現一樣點點頭，「這樣義豪就不會去找你們，我會照顧他。」

「我可以。」一號說，發音比起二號還有點不穩定，「我不怕。」

我蹲下身一把抱住他們，又是慚愧又是感動。

這兩個孩子真的太乖了，媽媽對不起他們！

***

親愛的日記，

以後要記得：低頻的聲音傳得遠，要摀住嘴也得摀大哥的。

還要記得：小怪物聽力很好，還有小怪物可以隨時調整自己的聽力，義豪爾皓對五感的控制還不是很成熟，但封住自己的聽力是沒有問題的。

再來就是：以後真的絕對不可以讓二哥跟我們家兩個孩子獨處，肯定是他告訴他們襪子掛門把是什麼意思的，他們的性教育暫時不需要如此詳細。

明日計畫：陪義豪練習變形、晚上陪他們念書、罵二哥一頓

近期計畫：浴室加強隔音


End file.
